Poudre de fée
by Magda-Lennah
Summary: C'est bien connus : toutes les petites filles rêves de ressembler à leur maman et ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'appelle Victoire Gabrielle Weasley qu'on échappe à la règle !


**Titre : **Poudre de fée

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Personnages :** Fleur Delacour- Weasley et sa fille Victoire

**Auteur : **Magda-Lennah

**Disclaimer :** Je ne touche pas une mornille en écrivant cette histoire, tout appartient à Maman Rowling

**Remerciements**** : **Merci à Marine pour la correction

**Note : **OS écrit en 1 heure sur le thème "poudre". Bonne lecture !

* * *

Poudre de fée

C'était une chambre, grande et blanche. Il y avait un lit baldaquin avec une moustiquaire transparente, les draps étaient en soie d'une belle couleur blanc cassé . Les murs et le sol était en bois de chêne, couvert de tapis aussi doux qu'une peluche. Juste en face du lit, à côté de la fenêtre qui donnait sur un balcon, il y avait une splendide coiffeuse baroque en bois gris, ciré et couverte de produits de cosmétiques.

Assise devant cette coiffeuse, une enfant d'environs 8ans. Elle a de beaux cheveux blond argent , son visage ovale à la peau laiteuse était constellé de taches de rousseurs. Elle balançait ses jambes dénudés sous sa robe bleu azur, ses pieds une dizaine de centimètres du plancher elle semble absorber par un petit pot beige.

La fillette ne cessais de regarder vers la porte d'un œil inquiet, enfin après plusieurs minutes elle pris le pot dans sa main, sa langue dépassait alors qu'elle fait tourner le couvercle doucement, tout doucement...

- Victoire, Gabrielle Weasley pose ça tout de suite !

La dénommée Weasley sursauta et le pot tomba miraculeusement rattrapé par la main gracile de Fleur Delacour-  
Weasley. Cette dernière lança un regard noir sa fille qui baissa les yeux, prise en faute.

- Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais, dans ma chambre avec mon maquillage ?

Victoire tripote nerveusement ses mains, les yeux fixaient sur le plancher.

- Je voulais ... faire comme toi.

En soupirant la semi-vélane prend sa fille sur ses genoux, puis se saisit du pot. Elle l'ouvre ses doigts fins se pose délicatement sur la houppette posait contre le miroir. D'un geste sur et délicats elle tapote l'intérieur du poudrier et tend l'outil la petite. Celle-ci le prend et d'un geste maladroit tapote sa joue. Elle recommence une fois, deux fois, trois fois et sa mère l'arrête en riant. Le visage pâle de Victoire est désormais d'un beige-orange qui lui donne l'air d'un clown.

- Ça fait pas comme sur toi ! se plaint la blonde

- C'est normale tu l'a mal mit. Je t'apprendrais plus tard, quand tu serra grande.

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

- Parce que tu n'es pas assez grande et que sur les petite fille ça ne fait pas jolie !

La jeune Weasley fronce les sourcils et fait bouger son petit nez en trompette. Sans avoir le temps de mettre ses mains devant sa bouche, elle éternue provoquant un nuage de poudre.

- Ta main Victoire la gronde gentiment sa mère.

La belle blonde, sort sa baguette et nettoie le visage barbouiller de son bambin. Elle prend un peigne et le passe dans la chevelure de l'enfant.

- Pourquoi t'en mets Maman ?

- Parce que je suis une grande personne et aussi pour que j'ai le teint halée parce que ce n'est pas avec le soleil d Angleterre que je vais avoir la jolie peau bronzée que ton Papa adore.

Victoire sourit. Elle l'habitude. Sa mère se plaint toujours des choses qu'elle adore : l'Angleterre, la mer, mamie Weasley, la banque remplit de Gobelin, Tante Ginny et Tante Hermione, Oncle Percy et oncle Charlie, les objets moldus de Papy Weasley et tous un tas d'autres choses.

Doucement, Fleur prend le poudrier et étale doucement la poussière sur sa peau qui prend une belle teinte dorée. Elle brille comme tout un tas d'étoiles posées sur son visage et son cou. Elle est si belle sa Maman, sa change rien qu'elle se mette de la poudre de fée ou pas.

Mais oui, c'est ça, c'est de la poudre de fée. Comme dans l'histoire des enfants imaginaires que lui raconte tante Hermione. Avec la fée clochette toujours suivie d'une trainée de poudre brillante. La poudre de fée qui permet de s'envolait loin au dessus des nuages.

La petite fille est sur que c'est grâce cette poudre que sa maman est si belle et que, dès que leurs enfants sont couchés,  
Fleur prend la main de son mari et tous les deux s'envolent, loin, loin ... C'est pour a que certains soirs, la fillette entends du du bruit venant de la chambre parentale : parce qu'ils volent !

Plus tard, Victoire Weasley volera car plus tard, elle pourra se mettre de la poudre de fée sur le visage !


End file.
